Star Trek - Secret Love
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: She always had a secret love for him.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek TOS.**

* * *

 **Star Trek - Secret Love**

 **She always had a secret love for him, but because of the fact that he was her captain, they could never be together.**

Her true title and name was Lieutenant Jessica Kendron, but she was usually known as Number One, a nickname given to her by him, the man she was in love with. Captain Chris Pike.

Captain Pike had been her secret crush since the day she met him. It was love at first sight, at least for her. If he had any feelings for her, she did not know.

Jessica would never forget when she first came aboard the Enterprise and met Captain Pike.

"Welcome aboard, lieutenant." says Captain Pike when Jessica is beamed aboard the Enterprise.

"Thank you, sir." says Jessica as she blush a bit.

"Are you alright, Miss Kendron?" says Captain Pike.

"Of course." says Jessica and actually that is the truth. She is more than alright. She has never felt better. She just fell in love...with Captain Pike.

From now on, Jessica act all emotionless and strict to hide how she feels.

"So, let me show you to the bridge." says Captain Pike.

"Aye, sir." says Jessica, talking in a highly mature and calm serious tone that she will always use from now on.

"Relax before you faint, Miss Kendron. You don't need to be overly uptight." says Captain Pike.

"I'm simply following Starfleet protocol, trying to avoid being casual, sir." says Jessica, doing all she can to hide the fact that her pussy is all wet right now. Fortunately that can't be seen through her black uniform pants.

"I understand. I hope I can count on you as my first officer." says Captain Pike.

"You'll never get less than my best, captain." says Jessica, thinking about what it would be like to go to bed with Captain Pike.

"That's good." says Captain Pike.

"Aye, sir." says Jessica.

5 minutes later, they step onto the bridge.

"Here's the bridge." says Captain Pike. "Down over there is your station. Would you like to take over?"

"I would, sir. after I've had a small bathroom break." says Jessica.

"Make it quick, lieutenant." says Captain Pike.

"Yes, sir." says Jessica.

Jessica goes to the nearest bathroom, enter and close and lock the door.

She sit down on the toilet, pull down her pants and G-string and start to masturbate.

20 seconds later, she cum.

"Oh, fuck..." mumbles Jessica.

She pull her G-string and pants back on.

She then exit the bathroom and walk back to the bridge.

"Take your station, Lieutenant Kendron." says Captain Pike.

"Aye, sir." says Jessica as she take her station, replacing the ensign who sat there.

"Lieutenant, report." says Captain Pike.

"We cruise at warp-factor 6.5, heading 271 - 8." says Jessica.

"Perfect. Maintain course and speed." says Captain Pike.

"Aye, captain." says Jessica.

The rest of Jessica's first day aboard the Enterprise goes well. Nothing special happens.

When her shift ends at 19.00, Captain Pike says "Lieutenant Kendron, you've done a pretty good job today."

"Thank you, sir." says Jessica.

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow." says Captain Pike.

Jessica gives a tiny smile and then walk to her room.

She pull off her uniform and then drinks some water before going to bed.

2 hours later, Jessica wake up having a huge orgasm and she did apparently cum and also squirted, even though she had no idea that she is one of the rather few women who squirt when they cum.

"Oh damn, shit..." mumbles Jessica.

She get up and try to calm herself down with a glass of wine, but that only makes her more horny.

"Stupid damn me." says Jessica in slight anger.

She grab a book and read it, but not even that reduce her sexual feelings. Even though it's a book she hate.

"Damn, shit..." says Jessica.

25 minutes later, Jessica finally feel 100 % not sexual. She return to bed and goes back to sleep.

The next day, she wake up to the beeping of the inter-com.

She sit up and reach over and turn on her inter-com. and says "Lieutenant Kendron here..."

"You were supposed to be on the bridge 2 and a half hours ago." says Captain Pike over the inter-com.

"Sir, sorry. I forgot to set my alarm last night and I had some...uh...sleeping issues and..." says Jessica.

"Get dressed and be here in 15 minutes, Miss Kendron." says Captain Pike.

"Aye, sir." says Jessica. "Kendron out."

Jessica turn off the inter-com. and then put on her uniform.

She stop by the kitchen and get a cup of coffee before she head to the bridge.

"Take your station." says Captain Pike in a hard serious tone when Jessica enter the bridge.

It hurt her heart when the man she love talk to her in such a strict cold tone.

"Aye, sir." says Jessica, putting on her now typical emotionless act.

Jessica take her station.

"Report." says Captain Pike.

"We cruise along at warp 8. Heading 209 - 4." says Jessica.

"Maintain course and speed." says Captain Pike.

"Aye, sir." says Jessica.

"Mr Tyler, send our status to Starfleet Command." says Captain Pike.

"Aye, sir." says Ensign José Tyler.

"Mr Spock, maintain regular sensor sweeps. I don't want any damn last minute surprises." says Captain Pike.

"Aye, sir." says Lieutenant Spock.

4 hours later.

"Captain, may I go to the bathroom? I really need to..." says Jessica.

"Sure, but make it quick, lieutenant." says Captain Pike.

Jessica head to the nearest bathroom.

She enter, close and lock the door.

"Oh my gosh..." mumbles Jessica as she drop her pants and start to masturbate.

20 minutes later she cum.

When she return to the bridge, Captain Pike does not seem happy.

"20 damn minutes, lieutenant...? What are you, a spoiled teen girl...?" says Captain Pike.

"Sorry. I had to crap a lot, sir." says Jessica.

"As punishment, you'll command the night-shift tonight. Now, take your station." says Captain Pike.

"Incoming message from Starfleet, sir." says Ensign Tyler.

"On main viewer." says Captain Pike.

A female Starfleet admiral appear on the main screen.

"Admiral Mary Deschanel, is there a problem?" says Captain Pike.

"You are needed at Drayax 4. Get there as soon as you can. This has top priority." says Admiral Deschanel.

"I understand." says Captain Pike.

"Good. Deschanel out." says Admiral Deschanel.

"Program a course towards Drayax 4, warp-factor 9. Engage." says Captain Pike.

"Aye, sir." says Jessica. "Course laid in, time-warp in 4, 3, 2, 1, now."

"Shields to maximum." says Captain Pike. "Yellow alert."

"Shields are up." says Ensign Tommy O'Neil.

25 minutes later.

"Sensors are reading an alien vessel ahead." says Ensign O'Neil.

"Full stop. On main viewer." says Captain Pike.

A Klingon D 7 class ship appear on the main screen.

"Red alert. Stand by all weapons. Target their warp-core." says Captain Pike.

"Aye, sir." says Ensign O'Neil.

"Incoming message from the Klingon vessel, sir." says Ensign Tyler.

"On main viewer." says Captain Pike.

A Klingon commander appear on the main screen.

"I'm Commander D'Lahr of the Klingon ship Argantia." says the Klingon commander.

"I'm Captain Pike of the USS Enterprise. What do you want?" says Captain Pike.

"This area of space belongs to the Klingon Empire. Back away or I'll destroy your ship." says Commander D'Lahr.

"We didn't know that this sector is under Klingon control." says Captain Pike. "Simply forget that we were here."

"Never. We do not play nice with the number 1 enemy of the Klingon Empire." says Commander D'Lahr.

"Suit yourself, commander." says Captain Pike. "End com. Mr O'Neil, target their warp-core and fire. Full phasers."

"Aye, sir." says Ensign O'Neil. "Phaser-fire in progress. We can't get through their shield."

"Switch phaser modulation." says Captain Pike.

"Aye, sir." says Ensign O'Neil.

2 minutes later.

"Phaser modulation process complete." says Ensign O'Neil.

"Target the Klingon ship's warp-core. Fire!" says Captain Pike.

"Phaser-fire in progress, sir." says Ensign O'Neil. "Enemy shields are down to 42 %."

"Fire again." says Captain Pike. "All phaser banks. Maximum power."

"Aye, sir. Phaser-fire in progress." says Ensign O'Neil.

The Klingon ship is destroyed.

"Enemy vessel has been destroyed, sir." says Ensign O'Neil.

"Good. Miss Kendron, resume course towards the Drayax system. Warp 9." says Captain Pike.

"Aye, sir. Course laid in. Helm standing by." says Jessica.

"Engage." says Captain Pike.

The Enterprise jump to warp.

7 hours later.

"We enter the Drayax system, sir." says Jessica.

"Good, lieutenant. Reverse engines and break us out of warp speed." says Captain Pike. "Take us to a complete stop."

"Aye, sir. Reverse engines, taking us out of warp." says Jessica. "Now reading full stops."

"Perfect, Miss Kendron." says Captain Pike. "Mr Tyler, open a 2 way com channel to the station on Drayax 4."

"Aye, sir. Opening com-link to the station on Drayax 4, sir." says Ensign Tyler.

"Drayax 4 station, this is Captain Pike of the Federation starship Enterprise, do you need help?" says Captain Pike.

"The power-core here at the research station will breach in about 2 hours, we need you to evacuate us." says Professor Evan Michaels over the audio-only com-link.

"Alright, stand by for emergency transports." says Captain Pike.

"Sir, their entire staff is 122." says Spock.

"Beam them directly to cargo deck 2." says Captain Pike.

"Aye, sir." says Spock. "Bridge to transporter room 1, beam the station's staff to cargo deck 2."

"Aye, sir." says Lieutenant Ted Pitcairn over the inter-com.

12 minutes later.

"Pitcairn to Spock, transport complete." says Lieutenant Pitcairn over the inter-com.

"I understand." says Spock. "Captain, the station's staff are aboard."

"Okay. Miss Kendron, set a course back home, warp 8." says Captain Pike.

"Aye, sir. Course laid in." says Jessica.

"Engage." says Captain Pike.

The Enterprise jump to warp.

2 hours later.

"Incoming message from Starfleet, sir." says Ensign Tyler. "It's Admiral DeMontero."

Admiral Gregory DeMontero of Starfleet Security, appaer on the main screen.

"Admiral, is there a problem, sir...?" says Captain Pike.

"No, captain. I simply want to know if you managed to save all the scientists from Drayax 4." says Admiral DeMontero.

"They're all aboard safely." says Captain Pike. "We're on out way back to Earth right now, sir."

"Good. DeMontero out." says Admiral Demontero as he end the com-call.

"Lieutenant Kendron, status?" says Captain Pike.

"Warp 8, heading 401 - 2, sir." says Jessica.

"Okay. Maintain course and speed." says Captain Pike.

"Aye, sir." says Jessica.

"Number One, you have the bridge. I'll be in my room." says Captain Pike.

"Aye, sir." says Jessica.

Captain Pike leave the bridge.

"Ensign Jones, take the helm." says Jessica.

"Aye, lieutenant." says Ensign Toby Jones.

Jessica take a seat in the captain's chair.

"Mr Jones, status?" says Jessica.

"Warp 8, heading 401 - 2." says Ensign Jones.

"Maintain course and speed." says Jessica.

"Aye, lieutenant." says Ensign Jones.

5 hours later.

"Lieutenant Spock, take over. My shift ends now." says Jessica.

"Aye, Miss Kendron." says Spock.

Jessica leave the bridge.

"Damn!" mumbles Jessica in slight anger. "I need to get fucked. It's been so freakin' long since I had sex."

When she walk past Captain Pike's room, Jessica notice that the door is half open so she peek in and sees Captain Pike, pulling down his pants.

"Oh my gosh! Such a beautiful dick he has." think Jessica when she sees Captain Pike's firm 14 inch dick.

Jessica sneak into the room when Captain Pike turn away from the door.

She walk up behind Captain Pike and take a gentle, but strong firm grasp on his dick and slowly starts to stroke it.

"Number One, what the shit are you doing?" says Captain Pike in anger as he trun his head and look at Jessica.

Jessica silence him with a kiss right on the mouth.

"Damn it, Miss Kendron! What the hell are you doing?" says Captain Pike in anger as he push Jessica away from him.

"Captain, don't call me 'Miss Kendron' or 'lieutenant'...!" says Jessica. "My name's Jessica and I'm a woman with needs. Take me, please, sir. Let's have sex."

"Have you lost your mind, lieutenant...? Leave my room, now!" says Captain Pike.

"Sorry, sir." says Jessica as she begin to cry.

"Well, promise to never do something similar again and we can pretend it never happened." says Captain Pike.

"Okay. I promise, sir." says Jessica.

"Alright...now leave my room." says Captain Pike.

Jessica try to act like she's okay when she leave the room, but on the inside she is crying. The man she love doesn't love her in return.

 **The End.**


End file.
